Gaurdian's Sin
by Dragon Alchemist
Summary: Hathor is a Guardian in a land devoid of wild Pokemon, but when a freak storm throws her on the shores of a distant land where Pokemon are abundant, she finds a second chance at life w/ Pokemon and more trouble then she bargained on. slight FF X x-over


Guardian's Sin

By Dragon Alchemist

Well, I just dug this story up, one I haven't touched in at least six years, not sure, but man, reading it brought back memories. Any how, I decided to revamp and rewrite it, and put it all up. It is a work in progress, so if you enjoy, please review. This first chapter is still a bit rough, so it may be reposted in the future.

This is basically a Final Fantasy X Pokemon cross over, but in details only. Sorry, but at the moment, none of the FFX people will be making an appearance yet, if at all. I am mostly using the details of the world of Spira, Yevon, and so on. Come, come; you don't expect me to give away the whole story _now_, do you?

Disclaimer: Listen up me hearties! D.A. has no claim on them thar Pokemon an Final Fantasy series, Only claims this here story and Hathor, har har! (yes, I have been watching Pirates of the Caribbean recently, hence the bad attempt at the pirate disclaimer.)

* * *

Prologue

Hathor gazed out over the gray crested waves as they crashed against the cliffs, sending up a cold spray. Some how, the gray and stormy condition of the ocean matched her mood perfectly. Angry, temperamental, and cold. She didn't care any more. She could care less even if the devil of Sin cared. She _hated_ politics.

Hathor was taller than most young women her age, standing about 5'8" with her flame red hair done up in a high pony tail. Her unusual amber eyes missed nothing, they were sharp and piercing, and made you feel as if she could see right through you. She was muscular and lean, having developed them in her years as guardian and High Guardian. She had become High Guardian at the age of sixteen, which was four years ago. Her body was laced with a network of scars from her wounds and injuries that she had received during the Cloister Trials. The Trials were harsh, if not brutal to undergo, and for many at the later temples, they would often prove fatal. Her face was not one that any man could call attractive, chiseled and refined, but harsh and hardened after several years of a hard and occasional brutal life.

At the very thought of the political hassle she dealt with constantly in Spira was enough to snap the paper thin control she had been exerting in order to not go nuts or on a rampage, so to speak. With a snarl of cold furry she stooped down, grabbed the first rock that came to hand and hurled it out over the waves were it splashed down and sank from sight amidst the swells.

"Impressive. You got it past the break water that time, High Guardian." Came a calm, soothing, masculine voice from behind Hathor. "I take it that the Maestors were being like hens again today? Pecking and bickering?"

Hathor turned to face the speaker and allowed a rare smile to cross her face at the sight of the elderly Priest of the Bevelle Temple. Jossam was old, how old Hathor had no idea, but despite the age that had silvered his short cut hair and long pointed goatee, he stood tall and strong. Many had made the mistake of assuming that the man beneath those priest robes was a frail old man, but they all learned better much to their own dismay. Jossam was as kind as they came, and Hathor's only ally and friend midst the Yevon clergy that controlled and governed Spira.

Hathor growled and then calmed. Jossam had that effect on her. "I would rather face the Baaj Cloister Trials then go back there. Its not _fair_! I know that as High Guardian I should outrank every one of those twittering priests, but because I am a _female_ it is okay for them to completely disrespect me! I hate politics and I hate men!"

"Now, now, were not all _that_ bad, are we? Think about it... I seem to recall a certain attractive Guardian you were interested in, now what was his name again?" Jossam teased.

"Wataru, and he died in the Cloister Trials at Djose four months ago...." Hathor said with a sigh, her face creasing with pain at the memory.

"Oh dear, I had no idea. I am truly sorry. You two were close, weren't you?" Jossam replied as all the humor drained from his face.

"Closer than close, he was the only one that understood me, made me feel welcomed. I hoped he would stop his pilgrimage, I asked him several times not too continue, but he said that having the High Guardian as a girlfriend and not being a Guardian himself would make him look bad, so I relented." she paused, pain creasing her face. "I knew it was going to happen, but the Elders and Wataru refused to listen to me!!! Why? Why did _I_ of all people have to become the first High Guardian in one-hundred and fifty years? If I wasn't, then maybe Wataru and I could have been..."

"Wataru was spirited and strong... do you know how he died? Some one of his potential, I had been expecting to see him arriving in Bevel for the fifth Cloister Trial... but death at Djose... it makes no sense."

"That's what I thought as well. I investigated, worried about foul play, but I couldn't find anything..." Hathor slumped. "I had hopes, but I'm never that lucky. Some days I wish I had never decided to disguise myself to join the Guardians. I wonder what I would be doing, if I had just stayed as a normal girl, doing what is befitted for women as Yevon dictates."

Spira was governed by the religious clergy of Yevon, and was protected by the Guardians who made their pilgrimages across all the islands of Spira, visiting the all six temples and undergoing the Cloister of Trials at each one in hopes of obtaining all six Pokemon. At the same time, they kept the peace, protected the people, and fulfilled various other ceremonial duties. If one managed to obtain all six Pokemon, they became High Guardian, who held the highest rank in all of Spira, save for the Maestors of Yevon. Of course, a High Guardian rose once every generation, and only one at a time.

But until now, until Hathor, all Guardians had been male. Spira was a male dominant world. It only had six types of Pokemon that only the Guardians used. Wild Pokemon were a myth, a child's bed time story. Another myth that was greatly repressed by Yevon was that there were other lands out there, far across the ocean. Yevon decreed that if they said there were only six types of Pokemon, then there were only six types of Pokemon. If Yevon decreed that Spira was the only land in the world, then Spira was the only land.

But Hathor knew better. One of the lesser known jobs of a Guardian was to erase all evidence of anything that went against the teachings of Yevon. Hathor had the blood of people and what she could only assume to be Pokemon on her hands and hated it.

Once, there had been an unidentified ship in the waters, a ship that did not belong in Spira. Hathor had the 'honor' of erasing that bit of evidence. She had wanted to warn them away, to tell them to leave, forget they ever saw Spira, and never come back. Half of her had longed to ask them to take her from this place. But they would not alter course.

She had no choice _but_ to fulfill her 'duty'. She hated her duty but none the less gave the order to her Pokemon to sink the vessel before it came within sight of the general public, and watched disgust as the ship was blasted apart, and then searching the wreckage to ensure that there would be no survivors. There had been two, and the had begged for their lives. She could still taste the bile in her throat as they drowned in the whirlpool her Pokemon summoned to 'erase' the wreckage and survivors from existence. It was murder, not duty, and she was a cold blooded killer. It was in that moment that her distaste for Yevon had turned to hate.

"Jossam, one day, I _will _leave Spira. This land of islands has grown to small for me. I don't care if there really is nothing but ocean out there. No, I _know_ that there is more out there. I will leave, never have to worry about my duty as High Guardian, and never again murder in the name of Yevon. " Hathor said suddenly, turning her gaze out to the choppy gray seas.

Jossam started for a moment an sighed wearily. "Child, Hathor, what of the leviathan, what of Sin? If you leave and it comes… what of the people you are sworn to protect? You know the destiny of Spira, when the High Guardian rises, so too does Sin. It is cycle of Spira's history, you know this."

"Then the chain shall break, and an eternal and unending Calm will come to the people, even if it is one that sees Spira in ruin." Hathor said flatly, without any emotion. With that said, she turned and left, heading for the narrow trail down the cliff. The scar that ran down Hathor's back pulled as if in response to the approaching storm that sat just over the horizon. Jossam watched her leave with a sigh. He worried what was becoming of the sanity of the High Gaurdian.

With cat like grace she leaped down to the beach and made her way to a large log that had been thrown up on the beach by an earlier storm. This was her spot when she wanted to brood alone, and that was something she did often. A loner by nature, she took care of herself quite well. Because she was a woman, the men of Yevon rejected her, and because she had defied the teachings, disguised herself as a boy at the Besaid Temple in order to become a Guardian, the women scorned her. And so she became a lone wolf, an outcast, doing her job, and taking care of herself.

She had traveled all over Spira, doing what duties her rank required, participating in competitions with other Guardians, training her Pokemon, and keeping the peace of the world as she knew it, and as Yevon decreed it. She recalled one recent instant with distaste.

One of Yevon's doctrines forbade the use of Machina, but a small town of Al-Bhed had uncovered Machina with the intentions of repairing the ancient technology and putting it to use. She received her orders from the Maestors of Yevon that the Al-Bhed were to be stopped before they could, as the put it, 'upset and ruin the way of life in Spira.' Hathor had to eliminate the Machina, but was able to convince the Al-Bhed that it would be wisest to move to a new home while she made it look like Yevon had brought justice down on their small community.

Of course, then there were the boring ceremonial tasks to be done, leading prayers and so on, sending off the souls of the departed, and of course, her least favorite task, politics. Hathor hated and resented all of Yevon and Spira, and wished she could just go some where away from it all.

Hathor climbed up the lowest part of the log and walked along the enormous trunk to the thickest end were the roots had been. The log was an ancient tree, that had by the looks of it, come from great forest along the Moonflow. Once tall and proud, it was now long dead and had lost the dignity she had seen in the great trees from the forest surrounding the Moonflow. The Moonflow was arguably one of the most beautifull sights in all of Spira when the flowers that grew in its waters bloomed at night, the way they caught the moon light made them literally glow. Some of her foundest memories were at the Moonflow, including when she met Wataru.

As she sat brooding, Hathor lost all track of the storm. It came at her with shocking speed, the wind seemed to all at once begin howling and the surf grew violent as it pounded against the small beach, reaching all the way past the old dead tree to the cliffs behind it. Hathor jerked out of her revere and lurched to her feet, heart pounding in her chest in alarm.

_What the… No storm moves that fast! Wait, what is that thing? It looks like a Pokemon!_

Hathor stared out across the storm swept waters, entranced with fear and awe at what she saw.

It was a great white beast that faintly resembled a dragon at a distance. Yet even above the howling wind, or was the wind carrying it to her, Hathor could hear the beast sing. The song was what froze her in place, enchanting, mysterious, and even foreboding, it filled her. Watching helplessly as the beast flapped its wing sending a powerful gust into the water, sending up an enormous tidal wave that easily would halve towered over the cliffs above. The wave crashed down on the shore, ripping Hathor and the log up off the shore and dragging it out to sea.

Hathor clung to the log with all her strength as she felt the air crushed from her lungs by the pounding and riping force of the retreating tidal wave. Fighting off the blackness of unconsciousness, she spotted the white Pokemon one last time, hovering just at the corner of her vision as the world went black.

* * *

I'm trying for a change from your typical OC, one with a darker past than most. how much darker can you get then some one who has actually killed, neh? I am gonna do my best to keep this as far out of the dreaded Mary Sue zone as possible. *Shudders*

I hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next episode, but before that, please kindly take a few extra seconds to hit the "Review" button and post a review. Constructive criticism welcomed. Flame me, and well, lets just say you don't want to go there, ja?

Dragon Alchemist, signing off.


End file.
